Drabbles
by Moony8193
Summary: Drabbles about anything and everything, from the Marauders to Harry and friends.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So since Mischief Managed is already driving me crazy and I'm only on the second chapter, I thought I'd take a break. I'm going to be writing a series of drabbles, or drabble-ish chapters. They probably won't relate to each other, i.e. some will have Lily and James together, some won't even be in the Marauder era, eatc. Basically stories that I can't develop fully but are sitting in my files bothering me. So, after the longest author's note ever, here is my first chapter!

Disclaimer: Too tired to be original. Not mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vast population of Hogwarts largely compared Lily Evans to a princess. Her flaming red hair, stunning emerald eyes, and ivory skin gave her an air of beauty which others found difficult to surpass. She was almost always kind, except when she gave way to her heated temper. Many boys liked her, but only one truly loved her. And his name was James Potter.

If Lily Evans was a princess, then James Potter was a prince. His strong, tanned hands constantly swept through his messy, raven black hair. His smile made half the girls melt, and her knew just how much all the girls loved him. Except for one girl, who kept the secret of loving him close to her heart. And her name was Lily Evans.

When Lily found Transfiguration to be her hardest subject, James was there for her and helped. When James discovered Charms was not his forte, Lily made not a single appearance.

When Lily became scared of the shadows lurking in the corners, James was there. When James had nightmares of Voldemort, Lily was not.

And they continued in this manner, for many years. The prince loved the princess, no matter how difficult it became when the princess was terribly cruel to him. For this particular prince had always considered his life a sort of fairy tale, and in the end of every fairy tale he's ever heard, the prince gets the princess.

So the prince waited for his precious princess to begin to love him. And though the princess did, she guarded this secret jealously. Not even her friends knew- and the prince surely didn't.

And one day, the prince grew tired of waiting. There were other princesses, and this one had been hiding in a dark tower for far too long.

James Potter eventually had his fairy tale ending, with another princess, one who was not ashamed to admit the depths of her love for him.

Lily Evans did not. As she watched their fairy tale wedding in the back of the church, she felt the hot tears spill down her face. Because for Lily Evans, this was not a happy tale.

Because princes eventually get tired of waiting. And princesses don't always have a fairy tale ending.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I KNOW you hate me for not making them end up together. I'm a major L/J fan, so I get it. Next drabble will be about them together, so we all won't go to bed with nightmares..lol. Please review!

-Kristen


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just wanted to let you all know that I'm alive..I've been having some writer's block lately, so a lot of my stories are currently on hold until I get ideas. Please review!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love.

Lily often wonders what that word means. She's seen people say I love you: her parents, some of her friends, her family. But she herself has never experienced it.

She's heard descriptions of love before. But it all sounds so distant, so far away. None of it seems to make sense to her, and as she grows older, she wonders if she will ever fall in love.

When she voices her concerns to her mother, her mother simply laughs and says of course she'll fall in love someday. But Lily doesn't know whether or not to believe her. After all, she's sixteen now. In her mind, some spark, some tiny part of love should have happened by now. But it hasn't, so Lily wonders.

Until one day, she'll begin to associate love with Quidditch. This to her is strange- she's never had any real affection for the sport. And then the picture of love will expand to a Snitch; a broomstick; McGonagall's office.

If this is what love is, she told herself, then this is crazy. Love with a teacher's office? I must be insane.

Until a little while later, when she finally realizes. Those are all the things associated with _him. _He plays Quidditch, catches Snitches, probably spends more time with McGonagall in her office getting detention than he does sleeping.

Finally, she understands what love is. Love, in her life, takes the form of James Potter. Messy haired, loving, unpredictable James Potter. And when she finally marries him, and he whispers in her ear, _I love you_, she whispers it back with no hesitation.

Because she's finally found a definition for love, and that definition is James Potter. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W!!


End file.
